Tiffany
:"Barbie, eat your heart out." :~ Tiffany Tiffany Ray is the (former) secondary villain of the Child's Play franchise (particularly in Bride of Chucky and Seed of Chucky). She's the daughter of Aaron and Jennifer, ex-wife of Chucky, the mother of Glen and Glenda, the aunt of Alvin and Layla and had a sister: Brittany. Tiffany was voiced by Jennifer Tilly in Bride of Chucky and Seed of Chucky. Personality Tiffany is just like Chucky: A foul-mouthed sadist, an expert in voodooism and a serial killer with a very demented, but brilliant. She is is also more Gothic, but as she shows in the last film that she does have a motherly side to her. Also like her husband, Tiffany wants to transfer her soul into the human hero. Her story On a stormy night, Tiffany talks a cop into stealing Chucky's remains in a bag from an evidence vault. While speaking to him on the phone, she warns him not to look into the bag. When he does, she shows up from behind him and slits his throat with a nail clipper. She takes the bag containing Chucky's remains and takes it to her trailer where she puts him back together using new doll parts. She then resurrects his soul by using a book called Voodoo For Dummies. Later, after she gets reacquainted with Chucky learns that what she thought was an engagement ring he had left on the mantle the night he was gunned down was actually just a stolen ring he planned to sell for money from a woman named Vivian Van Pelt. Outraged and hurt, Tiffany confines Chucky to a playpen which she bought for the baby she wanted to have. Tiffany taunts him by throwing a bridal doll with the ring on a necklace, saying that he needs to settle down and that they make a cute couple. Chucky uses the ring to cut through the wood bars of the playpen and escape. He electrocutes Tiffany while she is having a bath (throwing her T.V. in the water), and proceeds to transfer her soul into that of the bridal toy. Like Chucky, Tiffany hates being inside of a doll's body, but discovers that The Heart of Damballa is the only thing that can make her become a human again. Chucky wore this very amulet on the night he became a doll as well. It turns out Chucky's real corpse is buried somewhere in Forrest Creek Cemetery in Hackensack, New Jersey. Tiffany calls her neighbor Jesse, offering to pay him to get them there by the next day. Unaware that Tiffany and Chucky are actually dolls, he takes advantage of this opportunity to take his girlfriend Jade from her overprotective uncle, Warren Kincaid. He asks Jade to accompany him, and she accepts his offer. Before they leave, Warren attempts to frame Jesse by putting a bag of marijuana in his van, unaware that Chucky and Tiffany are in the van needing a ride to Hackensack. Tiffany and Chucky fatally wound Warren with nails, concealing his body in the trunk. En route to their destination, Tiffany and Chucky kill anyone getting in their way, framing Jesse and Jade in the process. To make matters worse, Tiffany and Chucky intend to steal Jesse's and Jade's bodies using voodoo. Jesse and Jade decide to get married. After they do, they rest at a motel. They meet another pair of newlyweds named Diane and Russell who try to convince them to share a room with them. While they're talking, Diane slyly steals Jade and Jesse's wallet and Tiffany notices. Later on after Jesse and Jade leave the room, Diane and Russ begin making out on the waterbed. Tiffany throws a champagne bottle to the ceiling mirror above it, and the two are sliced by falling pieces of broken glass. Impressed by the creative murder, Chucky proposes to Tiffany, and they engage in sexual intercourse. The bodies of the murdered newlyweds are later discovered by the hotel maid, which makes Jesse and Jade wanted by the police. Jesse and Jade eventually learn that the dolls are alive and that there is no turning back. After hijacking a recreational vehicle from another couple, Jesse and Jade are forced to drive the dolls to the cemetery in Hackensack. On the way, Tiffany and Chucky get into a huge fight (instigated by Jade and Jesse), and Jesse crashes and explodes their van. Nevertheless, they manage to reach the cemetery. Just before Tiffany transfers her soul into Jade, she stabs Chucky, as she is touched by Jade and Jesse's love for each other which makes her realizes they belong dead. Tiffany is fatally wounded in the scuffle and when the police show up, Chucky gets shot by Jade. As she lies dying, Tiffany gives birth to a bloody baby doll which attacks the witnessing detective. Chucky and Tiffany are brought back by their child when he reads the inscription on the Heart of Damballa. When they see he has no genitals, Tiffany sees it as proof the child is a girl and names it Glenda (feminizing the name, Glen, which Chucky had given to him previously). Seed of Chucky focuses on their capers in Hollywood, where a movie is being made about their urban legend. Now going by Tiffany Ray, Tiffany plans to transport her soul into Jennifer Tilly's body, who just happens to be playing her in the film. They also plan to impregnate her and put Glen/Glenda's soul in the baby's body. Their plan is successful, Tilly actually gives birth to two babies, one a boy and the other a girl. This works out perfectly as Glen/Glenda has a split personality, one being a sweet and caring boy, the other a homocidal girl. Glen and Tiff go to the hospital that Tilly is staying at. Chucky follows them there, and hits her in the head with an axe for leaving him. However, at the very last minute before she dies, she successfully passes her soul into Jennifer. 5 years later, Tiffany is happily living in Hollywood, California, posing as Jennifer, and is raising Glen and Glenda on her own. On the twins' birthday, one of the maids tries to quit her job because she is afraid of Glenda, who she believes is a troubled child. Jennifer/Tiffany tells her she can go but then beats her to death with her doll body (which has a mark from the ax injury on it). then her eyes turn green while she laughs evilly. 4 years after the events of Seed of Chucky, Tiffany's soul still possesses actress Jennifer Tilly's body. She doesn't appear onscreen until the ending moments of the film where it is revealed that she was the one responsible for mailing Chucky out to Nica's home, assisting him in his murder spree on enemies he never got to kill. Given the past events, it appears Tiffany has forgiven Chucky and still enjoys killing. It is presumed that she was the one who resurrected him from his previous death. The current status on their twins is never stated, it is most likely they are still alive. She most likely left Glen and Glenda in their care of nannies. 6 months later, Tiffany mails Chucky to a now grown up "Andy Barclay" who then turns the tables on Chucky, shooting him in the face with a shotgun. Curse of Chucky (2013) Nine years after the events of Seed of Chucky, Tiffany's soul still possesses actress Jennifer Tilly's body. She does not appear onscreen until the ending moments of the film where it's revealed that she was the one responsible for mailing Chucky out to Nica's home, assisting him in his murder spree on enemies he never got to kill. Given the past events, it appears Tiffany has forgiven Chucky and still enjoys killing. The current status on their twins is never stated, it is most likely they are still alive. She most likely left Glen and Glenda in their care of nannies. Six months later, Tiffany mails Chucky to a now grown up "Andy Barclay" who then turns the tables on Chucky, shooting him in the face with a shotgun. Category:Females died in the movies Category:Mothers Category:Daughters Category:Wife Category:Married Heroes Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Wife of Villains Category:Characters from Seed of Chucky Category:In Love Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Beautiful Villains Category:Friendly Villains Category:Betrayed Villains Category:On and Off Villains Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Villains who aren't bad at first Category:Heroes turned into the Dark Side Category:Characters from Bride of Chucky Category:Characters from Curse of Chucky Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Immortals Category:Sequel Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Successful Villains Category:Recurring Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Live-Action Heroes Category:Movie Villains Category:Mothers of Heroes Category:Sisters Category:Sisters of Heroes Category:Villainesses Category:Villains who are related to the hero Category:Sadists Category:About Females